


Steady Hands

by amoleofmonsters



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late. Craig knows he should be home, but like every night, he goes to Tweek because he knows that's where he will be needed. Craig/Tweek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a repost from ff.net with some editing. I wrote this more than a year ago, but I still like it.

Coffee; Craig hated it more than anything else in life. It had been years since he had even touched the drug, but he saw it everywhere; the Starbucks at the mall, in the local Dunken Donuts, and in the hands of Tweek Tweak. The blonde boy carried it around with him everywhere he went and Craig saw the horrors. It killed Craig inside to see Tweek slowly driving himself insane by drinking it.

The others at the school thought Tweek was hillarious. The little shakes and tremors and the screams of "The Underpant Gnomes!" were found amusing by everyone. Tweek Tweak was a riot.

Only Craig saw past the hilarity into what was really going on with Tweek Tweak. Maybe it was because he knew the boy best and loved him best. Clyde and Token might have understood a bit as well, but they either didn't care enough or labeled Tweek as a lost cause. They probably thought Tweek was doomed to one day end up crazy in a padded cell. Craig, however, was not about to let that happen because Tweek meant the world to him.

It was late at night and Craig, as usual, found himself snuggling under the covers in Tweek's bed, whispering sweet nothings into the blonde's ear. The Tweaks were long asleep and Craig was trying once again to help his boyfriend reach the same level of consciousness. He had been sneaking into Tweek's bed every night since they were twelve and if it wasn't for his efforts, Craig knew that Tweek wouldn't sleep at all. 

"Mmmmm... Craig? C-can y-you get me c-coffee?" asked Tweek, muttering into the raven haired boy's chest. The blonde was getting sleepy and, if everything went smoothly, would be fast asleep in no time. Despite that, Craig felt a wave of sadness wash over himself as he listened to Tweek voicing his dependence on his favorite drug. 

"Sorry, Tweekers," said Craig. "I don't think you should be having any more before sleeping. You've already had a cup before bed. Plus, I might wake your parents if I go down stairs." He kissed Tweek on the top of his head. "I love you."

"Ngh... I-I l-love you, too, C-Craig," shook Tweek. Craig hugged Tweek tighter to his chest and pressed his nose into the blonde's hair.

People asked Craig why he wasted his time. They said that he had no chance at happiness with Tweek. They told him that he would forever have to manage the twitchy kid's craziness and mental break downs. No one saw any happiness in that. Craig, however, knew that he was going to be there for however long Tweek needed him. The blonde had no one else. Craig loved Tweek with all his heart and he wanted to make a difference. He wanted to be needed by Tweek because Tweek was the only thing that Craig had ever done right. 

As Craig felt Tweek drift off, he couldn't help but wonder how his boyfriend's parents could allow their son to drink as much coffee as he did. Craig knew that it was a form of neglect and he hated Tweek's parents for it. Craig vowed that he would help the boy he loved fight his addiction. He would protect him in ways his parents never did.

By that point, Craig could hear that Tweek's breathing had evened out, signaling that Tweek was finally asleep. Craig angled his head away from Tweek's hair and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall into unconsciousness. Craig loved helping Tweek, but it had been a long day and he was tired. 

Craig was woken up sometime later by a shrill screaming in his ear. He quickly lurched up, noticing that Tweek was no longer in his arms. He found the boy standing in the middle of the room and his eyes were wide with fear. Craig got himself out of bed and walked over to his boyfriend, putting a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder. "What's wrong, Tweek?" 

Tweek lifted his arm up and pointed his finger at his dresser. "Craig! The gnomes! THEY'RE B-B-B-BACK!" Craig looked to where the blonde was point and like always, there was nothing there. 

With a sigh, Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and directed him back into the bed. "There're not gonna hurt you, Tweekers. I promise."

"B-but my underwear!" cried Tweek, shaking even harder. 

"There's always the mall," answered Craig, a rare, small smile on his face. Come morning, the two of them would probably hop into a car and drive off to fulfill that promise. The two of them would miss school, but that was perfectly fine with Craig since classes sucked anyway. 

Tweek nodded at the suggestion and snuggled back into Craig's arms. They lied back down and Craig leaned down to peck Tweek on the lips. His smile was still prominent on his face as he allowed Tweek to snuggle further into his chest. No matter what anyone said, he knew this was worth it.


End file.
